Rape Pattern
by NariNari
Summary: The Doctor and Jack are watching a film when an interesting question comes up. Jack has the answer, but he'd rather show than tell. Jack/10.


**A/N**: I don't own Doctor Who.

**OI!!!:** Should be a little quick one-shot thing. I really, really hope. I was inspired to write this by the title. Something I came up with on the spot when explaining why a character in a story for my English class bit the other's neck first. First DW fic! Set during season three, not that it really matters. This is slash, Jack/10. :D

**Rape Pattern**

"God, why do they always go for the neck? It's like they think they're a bunch of Weevils as you call them," The Doctor whispered to Jack. Not that he needed to, there was no one in the cinema besides them. They were watching an old 80's film that was so bad, it was good, and a woman had been backed into a corner by her ex-lover and was now being sexually attacked. It was just something to kill time while Martha was off…being Martha.

Jack shot the Doctor a cynic look and said, "I hardly think they resemble Weevils, Doctor. Besides, it's called rape pattern."

The Doctor turned to face the captain fully, looking sceptic. "Rape pattern, Jack? Where do you come up with this stuff? I think you need to lay off Martha's Cosmo's."

"You know, there are some great hair and sex tips in that mag. And I don't hear _you _complaining about the sex." Jack leered and the Doctor blushed, and looked away, not knowing what to do with himself. He was still uncomfortable talking about sex, even though he and Jack had been having it for awhile now.

"Yes, well it doesn't matter."

"You're so adorable," Jack murmured.

The Doctor spluttered, "I am _not _adorable! I'm menacing, and a force to be reckoned with!"

"And you're absolutely adorable when you do it," Jack shot back. "So, cute and naïve, you don't even know what rape pattern is."

"Fine then, Captain Rapeness, what is it?"

Jack almost fell out of his seat at the moniker. "Doctor, that was perhaps the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"What was?"

"'Captain Rapeness?'"

"Yeah, it sounded good in my head," he answered, scratching his chin.

"Perhaps it should have stayed there," Jack said, amused.

"Whatever, you still haven't explained to me what rape pattern is, Ja-" He stopped short at the feeling of Jacks breathe ghosting over his ear.

"I know," Jack whispered. "But, I thought I'd show you."

"J-J-Jack," the Doctor stammered trying vainly to push the man away.

"You can start with the ear, if you have that much time." Hot breathe hit the Doctors ear and he suppressed a shudder. But, when a tongue began tracing his cartilage, he couldn't hold it in. Jack nipped the lobe before he continued on. "And then, the jaw." Lips pressed against the hard angled junction of neck and jaw. "And then, where most people start, the neck." Jack's mouth hovered over the flesh of the Doctor's neck as he spoke. "The neck it a central starting point," he explained, matter of faculty. "Because it draws an emotional reaction, either good or bad, thanks to the sensitive skin there. There is something about the neck," Jack kissed it lightly, causing the Doctor to tense with anticipation. "That makes people want to give in." His teeth sunk into the fleshly softly and the Doctor moaned.

"Jack," he whispered, his arms coming up to cradle the other man's head. Jack's hands began to loosen the Doctor's tie as he planted kisses on the column of skin. He deftly undid the buttons on his white shirt and let his hands slide across the Doctors chest. "Jack, we can't do this here," The Doctor protested weakly.

"And just why not?" Jack asked. "There's no one here, and I haven't finished my demonstration." He smirked up at the Time Lord, whose head had fallen back onto his seat. "Next, is the collarbone." A nip as Jacks fingers found a nipple. A groan reverberated through the Doctors chest causing Jack to chuckle. "Then, the nipple." Jack's hand pushed away the fabric concealing the pink bud from him and dragged his tongue across the Doctors chest to it. He suckled it lightly and the Doctor began to pant. He let his tongue swirl it gently before pulling away.

He pulled his head up to be level with the Doctors, grabbing the Doctors chin and pulling him so there lips were millimetres apart. "Shall I go on?"

"Yes," the Doctor breathed.

Jack kissed him then, his tongue prodding at his lips, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Their tongues battled together, both fighting for a dominance they didn't really care about, but liked the challenge. Finally, the Doctor gave in and let Jack have control. Jack smirked into the kiss and pressed his body into the Doctors. The Doctor had been so preoccupied before he hadn't noticed Jack had lifted the arm rest between them, but now, he was eternally grateful because the only thing he wanted right now was Jack as close as possible.

They learned back a bit more, Jack practically on top of the Doctor in the darkened theatre. There was something extremely arousing about doing this in a public place, even if no one was there to witness it. The Doctor moaned as Jack bucked his hips into his. He was so hard already. The Doctor moved his hand down to Jacks hip, ready to pull him closer when suddenly the captain pulled away completely.

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused and more than a bit annoyed.

"What?" Jack returned, his face a mask of genuine curiosity.

"What do you mean 'what?' I mean why the hell did you stop?" The Doctor asked, completely miffed by now.

"Doctor, I couldn't possible continue my demonstration now," Jack said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why the hell couldn't you?" You know, if the Doctor was a violent kind of guy, Jack would be in real bad shape about now.

Jack smiled as he spoke, "Well, my demonstration was on _rape _pattern, Doctor, and you can't rape the willing."

**A/N: **I thought about going all the way. And then I changed my mind. Hm, I am thinking up a sequel, though. It's possible…so, what did you all think!?


End file.
